hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Mikaelson
Jessica Mikaelson is is one of the former tributes of District 1, alongside Xander Frost and is one of the current rulers of District America. 'Skills & Abilities' Jessica ultimately chose the Bow and Arrow as her weapon during the games. She was very proficient in using the bow, being able to take down her enimies with chilling ease. She was also very well trained with the use of a dagger. Jessica was very skilled in being able to charm her opponents. With her beauty and intelligence she would charm them into believing that she was incapable of going on with herself, and when they turned their back, she would kill them with her dagger Her training score was an 11, which she showed how skilled she was with a bow, shoting an arrow from her bow and striking the dummy through the heart and even shotting one straight through the dummy itself. She is very well versed in the medicinal herbs that were in District one and knew the uses and side effects for each, even knowing if they could be potentially lethal if they are used. 'Appearance' Jessica is fair skinned. She has nice shoulder length blonde hair, which she usually curls. She is slim in weight, at about 120 pounds. She sometimes will wear her hair straight, and will french braid a few strands of her hair. She is of medium height and is very healthy from being in one of the richest of districts in Panem. 'Personality & Traits' She is very sweet, and cares for individuals. She had a hard time when she was younger with dealing with her drunked father and her mothers death, which made her grow up quickly to keep her and her sister alive. She is very shy, and usually only surrounds herself with people she can trust, more specifically Xander, who she was friends with for a long time, who helped take care of her. She never really concerned herself with the games because they are brutal and how could you watch people kill themselves. She would not take offers from anyone unless she was on her dying request because she felt it was a weakness and how could she show her sister that she was weak, when she was all that her sister would ever have of a real family. She was caring and very protective of her sister, even willing to end her own life to save her. She took care of her when no one else was around and even sat there with her while she was sick and would sing to her every night to make sure that she would never be afraid. 2 years before the 86th Annual Hunger Games, she met Xander Frost and they started going out a year later. She never set any eyes on any man because no one else around her, cared for her the way he did. She never have given up on him and when they were in the games, she would even risk her life to make sure he wouldn't die. 'Relationships & Marriage' Victoria Mikaelson: Her sister who she took care of after her mother's death and her father's abondenment with the family. Her sister got very sick, from an illness, Jessica used every bit of money that was left in her name to save and have her sister go into surgery. Her sister later got over the disease and was cured, but it left Jessica in a money bind. She took a job to take care of Victoria and crafted jewels into bands of jewelry and shaped the stones. She kept a steady amount of income to help pay for money for medication and eventually enough to send her sister away to her Aunt in district 2 when she went into the arena. Her sister died from the illness when it came back because her Aunt couldn't afford the price of the medication. She buried her sister next to her mother a year after the games were over with. Emily Mikaelson: Her mother, who died when Jessica was 14, from a chronic disease which later look the life of her sister. When Jessica was young her mother would sing to her, this would put her to sleep. Her mother married her father 14 years before that and he was a drunk. He would come home and would get drunk every night and beat her mother and her. Her mother was placed in the hospital the last 3 years of her life, Jessica would visit her every day after she finished school to make sure she was doing okay. Her mother later died in the hospital before she could get there one day from school. She buried her mother in her family's graveyard where she placed flowers and a picture of her and her sister on her grave. She became very sad after her death, but knew that if she kept it up, her sister and herself would never make it through life. Jason Mikaelson: Her father, who abused her through her early years of life. He was a drunk and wasted most of their fortunes buying beer and liquor to satisfy himself. He molested Jessica at the age of 9. Jessica had been fed up with his uselessness and used a Bow and Arrow she had recieved from him, to shoot him in the shoulder. She threatened him by saying that if he even bothered showing his face again in the family that she would shoot an arrow through his head. He later left the family and she never contacted him ever again, however he would send money through the years to keep her and her sister going, in compensation for the guilt he had over ruining the families life. Xander Frost: She met him at the age of 14 they became friends. He mostly kept to himself, but eventually at the age of 15, she opened up and their relationship began to grow. He helped her out with her sister and would help do anything for Victoria if Jessica wasn't able to do it. She eventually was proposed to during the 87th games. She accepted his request graciously and he turned her life around after the sudden death of her sister. She and him had talks about having a child, but she said she wouldn't have one until she was older, to grow out of being able to be chosen for the games. Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:Personality Category:District America